Marrige of blood
by MydridFox09
Summary: kagome is in a convenience marriage to a handsome inuyasha satori the viscount St.demi. but what happens when he is more than what he seems. my first fanfic. ON HIATUS SORRY
1. Rearrange

Warning: I don't own inuyasha  
  
(AN: I hate authors notes so I don't write them but if I do it's really  
important thanks)  
  
"Kagome you're getting married" exclaimed the shocked Sango  
"Well yea. We really need money and the viscount St.Demi is the perfect  
candidate. I mean it was him who proposed even if it was through his  
valet." Said Kagome as she fanned herself.  
  
"Okay, so did you see him? I heard he's gorgeous but not many have seen  
all of him"  
"No he stayed in the shadows the entire time" "Oh well, I suppose you'll have to wait until your wedding"  
"Hmm yes. Please excuse me Sango". Kagome quietly excused herself to take  
a walk. Her valet Gilliam handed her a parasol and her bonnet before  
opening the oak door. Deftly tying the bonnet on her head Kagome walked  
onto the square and down the street. Walks always cleared her brain and  
right now she really had some stuff to sort through. She had just been  
set up with one of the ton's most eligible bachelors, the eligible  
bachelor Inuyasha Satori, the viscount St.Demi. Rich, mysterious, and  
supposedly very handsome man that had taken society and wrapped it around  
his little finger. 'I can't believe he chose me. I mean sure it was only  
for convenience but I wonder why me'  
  
Kagome got back to her home and went inside. As she entered she heard murmurs coming from the study. 'I wonder whose here' she thought. She removed her bonnet and placed it in the waiting hands of Gilliam before moving into the room. Entering she saw her mother sitting on the couch and her father near the liquor table getting himself and the other man in the room a drink. Kagome gracefully announced her presence and bowed to the stranger, realizing that it was St.Demi's valet. 'probably here to make sure I didn't run away' she sneered in her head.  
  
"Hello sir. I assume that Mr. Satori has something else to say and that is why you are here" she stated politely  
  
"You are correct madam. Inuyasha wishes to ask that the wedding be preformed this week because he has a trip to attend on Monday. He prefers Friday but" she stated after he saw her startled look "he is prepared to give you any amount of money to use for the rushed engagement"  
  
"Alright sir" kagome said calmly even though she was trembling inside. 'Friday, that's only four days from now. I won't b able to do everything' "I will simply write to the 200 guest and inform them of the change in schedule"  
  
"Oh and, another request madam. The viscount asked that only you, your parents and bridesmaid attend the ceremony"  
  
"Well Mr. Satori wanted a small, private affair" 'Well Mr. Satori certainly has a lot of demands' she thought, before replying "Tell your master that I accept his terms only if I am aloud to discuss some things with him in person"  
  
"it might be difficult but I'm sure it could be arranged" said the man as he gathered his things to leave. "My employer thanks you immensely"  
  
. 


	2. the meeting,

'Hmm this seems like a nice place' thought Kagome as she stepped outside the carriage and onto the pavement. She looked up at the huge mansion on Sonergroft square. A majordomo opened the door and welcomed her inside. 'Well there's no time like the present'. Kagome walked up the stairs and into the huge house.  
  
"Master Inuyasha should be right down so please make yourself comfortable" said the servant as he lead her to the parlor. "Would you like some refreshments madam while you wait?"  
  
"Oh thank you. A spot of tea would be nice" she replied sweetly. The majordomo bowed low and walked out of the room with an air of royalty. "wow he's a lot more graceful than I ever could be. I wonder where he learned that"  
  
"Yes I have often admired his gait and confidence, which out shadows my own, and it ever ceases to amaze me" said a soft, smooth voice from the corner of the room. Kagome whirled around with a start to discover a very handsome man dressed all in black with hints of silver, a small smile on his face  
  
"Oh excuse me sir. I didn't know you were in here. You must be inuyasha Satori" kagome said extending her palm  
  
"Well I pride myself on being silent until it is necessary not to, and yes I am inuyasha" he replied, bending to kiss the outstretched limb. Just as kagome was about to say something the valet reappeared with a small tray loaded with food. "Ah thank you Clancy. I'm sure Miss Tomlings is famished from her journey. Um these look fresh and still warm form the oven not doubt" he said as he studied them, then almost as an afterthought he announced "you're dismissed Clancy"  
  
They say down and kagome took the time to analyze her host. A kind of young man with a very smooth face. His eyes made you want to tell all your secrets. So warm yet with a tinge of coldness hidden in it's depths. Golden suns mixed mysteriously with blood red at the corners. His silver hair, tied just above his neck, had hints of black on the edges. In his outfit he looked lean but was definitely not puny. She could see the lines of his muscles against the fabric.  
  
While she was admiring him, inuyasha was also observing her. 'Hmm, what a beautiful girl. She's not plain, but not a ravishing beauty either. Perfect. She doesn't seem to be one of those simpering debutantes that are always trying to catch my attention. And she won't question the marriage as long as it still profitable for her and her family. She seems sharp but I've been hiding for 34 years. I can hide my secret from a woman.' "Well Miss toml-"  
  
"Oh please call me kagome. We are getting married, my lord"  
  
"Alright kagome as long as you call me inuyasha. That lord stuff kind of bothers me. Clancy doesn't call me my lord so I wouldn't expect you to" he told her smirking. "Anyways so what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?"  
  
"Oh right. Why did you move the wedding forward? I might not have time to do it all. I don't even have a gown."  
  
"That's fine. In fact I've taken the liberty to hire someone to help you. One of my dear friend that have a fashion sense and knows how to manage time. His name is Shippo."  
  
"I would very much like to meet this shippo."  
  
"That's fabulous, because I've already called him over here when I heard from my attendant that you would be coming." Inuyasha stopped for a moment "and here he is now". They were meet by a soft knocking from the door "come on it runt" yelled inuyasha. A red-haired young man stepped in. dressed head to toe in green that matched his eyes. He smiled at kagome and she thought she saw a hint of something sharp in his mouth but dismissed it.  
  
Kagome stood up. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Asana"  
  
"Please madam, call me shippo. Any wife of Inu here is a friend of mine" shippo said as he smiled even bigger. His enthusiasm made her smile and she could tell they get along just fine  
  
"Well now that you're introduced. I'll call the carriage around. Clancy" called the viscount.  
  
"You mean were going right now" exclaimed kagome. Inuyasha and shippo sort of flinched before inuyasha said "no shouting love please. I would be ever so grateful. And yes. You said you had to get everything done, so bye now"  
  
Clancy came in and lead kagome and shippo out. "You're not coming with us, lord"  
  
"No I have some things to attend" he said before whispering in shippo's ear and sending them off. "Good luck" he called out before shutting the door 


	3. shopping trip

As the carriage sped along the lane, kagome decided to find out more about inuyasha by asking shippo. "Hey shippo"  
  
"Yes kagome"  
  
"How long have you known inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo chuckled "I've known Inu since I was little. I don't remember anything about my life before that night. It was raining and cold. I was lost on the streets and couldn't see beyond my nose. I fell down and when I opened my eyes I saw him reaching down to pick me up. He took me to his house and.." shippo stopped as if considering if he should continue.  
  
"So you've been good friends" pushed kagome  
  
"Yea, we've been thick as thieves. I remember when I came about a few hour later Inu said 'you look kind of puny. What's your name kid' I told hi and he replied 'ok sure but I think I'll call ya runt until you grow some'" shippo laughed at the fond memory.  
  
"Wow so you don't have any memories from your life" asked kagome  
  
"Nothing, but bits and pieces. Inuyasha did some detective work found out my parents were a French duke and duchess. But I have nothing to prove it so the viscount bought all their estates and is saving it for me when I get the proper age."  
  
'What a nice man' kagome thought. She was brought out of her wonderings by the soft jerk of the carriage.  
  
"We've here kagome. Come on let's go spend some of Inu's money" said shippo pulling her out of the carriage. They went form store to store, picking and choosing dresses and accessories. Shippo proved to live up to Inuyasha's praise. Even thought he was all about the latest fashions he also was very picky about prices. One store owner got so upset about his abuse she had them escorted out of the store.  
  
Kagome found a white-light pink dress for the wedding. Right as she was walking out she spotted the perfect dress. Kagome quickly ran over and picked it up." Oh this is beautiful" she whispered. It was a blood red dress with thin straps. It was form-fitting with a very immodest neckline, which complimented her slender neck coupled with black lace at the ends. 'I must try this on' she thought as she rushed to the changing room giving shippo her purchases. When she came out shippo was already waiting for her.  
  
"You look gorgeous, love" exclaimed shippo as she twirled  
  
"Do you think his lordship will approve?"  
  
"He'd be fool not to approve, my lady  
  
"Well then, I guess we'll just have to test how foolish he is then" said kagome striking a distinguished pose, making shippo roar with laughter  
  
When they arrived back at the house, they were informed that the viscount was out "Did he say where he was going Clancy?" asked kagome  
  
"No mum, he didn't, but I did hear him mumble something about Valonpiont" replied Clancy stoic as ever.  
  
"Oh he went back to Valonpiont. The viscount must have gone to get something. Must be an awfully important something for him to go back there" shippo mumbled  
  
"Why is that shippo?"  
  
"He hasn't gone there since..." he stopped and turned toward the door. She turned as well to find inuyasha standing at the door looking faintly amused but, kagome noticed, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. In fact, the sun colored orbs looked shaded in sorrow.  
  
"Hello. I see that you two are back. I got a bit antsy waiting so I decided to take a ride." Said inuyasha "so, did the shopping expedition go well?"  
  
"Quite well, my fiancé. I do believe I put you seriously in debt today" teased kagome  
  
The spark came back into his eyes as he replied" really. I didn't know the crown jewels were for sale since I assure you that might be the only purchase that could put me in debt. But I'm sure not a penny was badly spent" he picked up a small box that he had set on the table while he took of his cape. "I have a surprise present for you also, dear"  
  
"Really.Oh that's lovely. What is it?" said kagome excitedly. She never got a lot of presents  
  
The viscount smiled bigger, amused by her happiness. 'This gurl is truly special. I might actually enjoy spending time with her. I just hope the council will approve' "later. Now let's start the wedding preparations 


	4. the wedding and wedding gift

The wedding was perfect, even without all the people she planned to invite. Her parents were beaming the entire ceremony and sango was overflowing with compliments about the bride and her new husband.  
  
"Oh he is gorgeous, and such a gentleman. Kag you lucked out" sango gushed while the two were getting ready  
  
"I guess" she sighed 'there's something that I'm missing. I know he's hiding something from me' "he is pretty stunning isn't he" she giggled  
  
The wedding was as promised, a small, elegant affair in one of the viscount's favorite château. It was only the groom and shippo. The best man was M.I.A so shippo subbed in."Don't worry Mir promised to show up later" was Inu's reply to her questioning glance. After the wedding was done everyone retired early to give the newlyweds some time. The viscount immediately called a carriage and whisked him and the viscountess to his new private country estate along the coast. It was a wedding present for her. When kagome stepped out of the carriage and looked at their country house she squealed with delight. She turned and gave her husband a hug  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful" she whispered  
  
'so are you' he thought but simply said "your welcome". After a moment he separated himself from her embrace. "Well shall we go inside? It's even more breathtaking from the inside and the view is divine" he said leading her in. they entered and inuyasha heard the gasping sound from his new mate 'hmm mate. I suppose my blood has already accepted her presence. Even now I can feel my soul pulling and making itself open to her. I've heard of it happening this fast'. He was brought back to the real world by a small hand grabbing his and kagome's voice saying "come on, let's explore the rest of the house. Oh I can't wait to see our rooms. Which one is it?" she asked as she stopped in a corridor with many doors  
  
"Pick one" he told her "there are over fifty rooms"  
  
"50 rooms in the house!!!"  
  
"oh please, no" he snorted and she sighed in relief "that's 50 rooms in this side of the wing. There are at least a 100 in each wing in the house"  
  
"are you crazy" she screamed then quieted when he flinched "what are we going to do with all that space?"  
  
"calm down love. We'll decide what to do with those rooms later. For now, pick a room any room"  
  
after a couple of hours of looking through the rooms she was left with 3 she hadn't checked. It really was two because inuyasha told her that the center room was his and that no matter which of the two rooms she picked he would always be close because his room and a doorway to each chamber. She opened one door and found balance. The perfect blend of fire and ice. The walls were painted a dusky blood red that made the room look alive. Having the silver-gray furniture provide a lively contrast. The bed was a queen and sheets were as red as the walls with black encompassed into it. Kagome looked it over memorizing the details then closed the door. Then she moved onto the next room. She slowly opened the door and saw the perfect sunrise. It was a early peach color that morphed into a light blue as it went down the walls. Everything was little pink or peach that made you want to eat the furniture. The bed was again a queen but with reds, blues and light purples mixed in. everything was gorgeous.  
  
"Well what do you think" asked inuyasha. He was getting restless from all the room-seeing. 'Maybe I should have told her that she was only supposed to pick from these two rooms.'  
  
'Well' kagome thought 'both rooms are very nice and I love them but I don't know which to pick. I wonder what inuyasha thinks' kagome turned to inuyasha and said "you pick"  
  
"Me!! But this is you room" he said shocked  
  
"Yes, but I trust your decision. I'll simply pick the room you don't choose" she said turning her back to him  
  
'Feisty little wench' he thought. Inuyasha gently made moved toward her and hugged her from behind. He smirked when she gasped from the contact. Inu had a hard time restraining himself from licking her neck. Their wedding kiss made him on fire for her, her closeness, her warmth, her blood  
  
'What is he doing' screamed kagome in her head 'and why am I enjoying it'  
  
Inuyasha kissed her neck and said "I don't think you'll want to trust my judgment right now"  
  
"Why not" she whispered back, her voice becoming a bit horse  
  
He smiled against her skin "because I'll pick both rooms so you'll have to stay in my room forever" kagome gasped at his boldness and separated herself from him. She waited a bit for her heart to slow down and her face to stop flushing.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, licking his lips, still thinking of her taste. Then sighed 'I guess I'll have to wait until later tonight' he walked pass her and went to the room that looked like sunrise. "This one seems more like you"  
  
"Why" she questioned  
  
"You seem sunny, warm, and perfect. Sunrise fits you" he smiled and blushed  
  
"Thanks. By the way did you decorate the rooms?"  
  
"Oh no, I'm all thumbs. My room was the only thing I did in the house. Rin did the rest, including you room"  
  
"I hope she was well rewarded"  
  
"Yea she knows her work was appreciated"  
  
"You don't pay your servants" she asked confused  
  
"Rin isn't a servant. She is mistress of......" but before he could finish kagome turned around with a new fire in her eyes  
  
"I don't believe you. You'll have to get her to leave. There will be only one mistress in this home" the viscount hugged her then pulled away to look her in the eye  
  
"You didn't let me finish. Rin is my brother's wife, not my mistress" he laughed "you have nothing to worry about"  
  
"Well, I've mad a proper cake of myself haven't I. anyway I'm a bit woozy from today so I'm going to take a nap"  
  
"Alright, I'll send someone up to wake your for dinner" 


	5. miroku, the midnight visitor

Inuyasha waited patiently for kagome at the table. In truth, he was growing a bit restless. He was just thinking about sending someone to drag her downstairs when Clancy walked in. "Miroku Tanble, the earl of Saturden is here"  
  
'Miroku' "ah yes Clancy, send him in" he said and Clancy walked out only to be replaced by a dark-haired handsome man.  
  
"Why hello there, Inu. Sorry I missed ya wedding but you know me, always looking for a good scoop" he said approaching the table and sitting down  
  
"Yes I do know you and I know that you should probably stop sticking your nose in things that ought not to be meddled in" answered inuyasha. The two spent a few minutes talking and catching up when kagome appeared. Inuyasha saw her and smiled "Miroku let me introduce you to kagome, my new..."  
  
"Ah wait Inu, I know. This is your new doxy ain't it? Such a pretty round- hilled piece" miruko went up to kagome and smiled "hello ducks" he said "where be yer crib"  
  
Kagome looked startled while the viscount looked pissed. "I beg your pardon" stuttered kagome "what did you say?"  
  
"No never mind love. I think the more important question is would you care for a little slap and a tickle" he asked while moving a hand to cup her butt and feel her up.  
  
Before Inu could get up and pummel his friend into jelly his new wife bet him to the punch. Literally. Before you could cont 3 his best friend was on the ground with a women's boot print in his face, kagome standing over him fuming. Inuyasha looked at the sight and began to snicker. That turned into laughing, and soon into a laughing frenzy. His wife stopped being mad to smile at her husbands merriment. 'Him being happy erased all my anger, that's weird'  
  
As Inu barely stopped laughing, to wipe his tears away and bring kagome to the table  
  
"As I was saying Mir, before you decided to make an ass out of yourself, this angel you see before you is none other than my wife. Kagome Satori, the new viscountess ST. demi." Miroku immediately apologized and said something like I should wonder why an angel would be with something like inuyasha in her ear. Miroku actually was a delightful person during dinner. She could tell he and inuyasha had a long history together. The three spent so much time having fun they didn't realize it was one in the morning until the clock rang.  
  
"Well I must be going" said Miroku gathering his can and hat "have a long journey ahead you know"  
  
"Oh Miroku you must stay here. It's to early to travel'  
  
"Oh but I couldn't impose tonight" interjected the earl "No I insist. I'm sure your cabby will thank you tomorrow" kagome said smiling sleepily  
  
"Well it seems someone needs rest. You are welcome to stay Mir" said Inu as he picked her up and tock her to bed 


	6. shikon heart

Kagome was just settling into bed, when the door connecting her room to her husband's opened slowly. She looked up and saw her inuyasha close the door and make his way to the bed.  
  
"Hello wife. Mind if I join you?" he whispered in that soft smooth voice of his  
  
"I guess so. You are my husband, are you not" she teased, scooting over in the bed. She looked calm but inside she was terrified. 'He's my spouse and he's going to be my first'  
  
Inuyasha pulled his nightgown over his head, giving kagome a chance to see the muscles in his back, before getting under the silk covers and holding her. He felt her tense up and he wanted to calm that fear.  
  
"I won't hurt you I promise" he whispered gently in her ear  
  
"I know you won't, but it's my first time" she sighed. Inuyasha began to kiss her neck and shoulders  
  
"Don't worry" he said "I'll make this as special and painless as I can"  
  
That night inuyasha showed her passion. Embraced by the heat in each other's arm they lost themselves in seas of emotions. Crying out in pleasure and pain, he showed her the world and she let him (A/n sorry I don't write lemons well)  
  
Afterwards they both lay together gently stroking each other, kagome still in the aftershock of her many climaxes. Kagome snuggled deeper into his embrace. Then she saw something. At first, she thought it was the shadows in the rooms but when she looked again it was still there. On the underside of Inu's upper arm, there was a tattoo painted in a funky kind of red. 'I wonder what this is. It's funny this paint almost looks like.....blood'. it was a J shape that was slightly curved and the end with a little figure 7 on the top. In the shadow of the J was a vertical line with two horizontal lines on right next to a tiny cross. 'This seems familiar, like I've seen it in a book or something'  
  
"What are you looking at love?" asked a kind voice from above her. Kagome looked up at inuyasha's trusting smile and glowing eyes. 'Wait GLOWING eyes'  
  
"I was just admiring this tattoo on your arm. Where is it from?" 'Funny' she thought 'he looks kind of panicky, like he didn't want me to see it'  
  
"oh that it's nothing just a scar from my past" he said turning away from her and covering his arm. 'no, she wasn't supposed to see that. Not yet. It's too early to explain'  
  
'BUT HE WANTS TO KNOW' said his inner voice 'No no no. not now. If I tell her she'll leave, just like all the others, just like everyone. I want her to stay. I need her to stay'  
  
Just then, inuyasha thought of something he had forgotten until this moment. "wait kagome. I forgot to give you your last gift". He got up, put on his dressing gown, and walked into his room. Kagome heard some shuffling, the opening and closing of a drawer, small bump and cursing that followed. She snuffed a giggle when he came into the room holding the small silver box she had seen a couple days ago.  
  
"That's the box you got from your old house isn't it?" she asked, as he settled back down.  
  
"Yes, it was my mother's. She said it was passed from wife to wife in my family. It's called the shikon heart. It's supposed to connect the husband and wife's spirits and bond them" he told her as her placed the necklace on her slender neck "mom said it was the best present dad ever gave her"  
  
"Oh it's lovely" she said, and she wasn't lying. It was a small jewel surrounded by silver like an amulet. "But I really can't take this. It's shouldn't be given to me"  
  
"Nonsense. Kagome before I meet you I had never thought about giving this to anyone. No one seemed worthy enough. But you're generous, beautiful, daring, gentle, and strong. You would honor my mother's memory by wearing this"  
  
"Thank you" she replied, snuggled back into his warm chest as she went to sleep. "Good night yasha"  
  
'yasha. Hmm I like that. I like that a lot' he thought as he bent to kiss her head "good night kag"  
  
'good night my lover' 


	7. the book of the damned by blood

**(Please review. I feel all alone. But I don't really review unless they're good so tell me if I am.)**

Kagome woke to an empty bed. She stretched up and looked about to try and find yasha. She moved to the end of the bed to pick up her cloak and found a note.

**_Dear kagome_**, it said, **_have to disappear for a while. Don't fret though I'll be back later. Feel free to explore_**

_**Your husband,**_

_**Yasha**_

Kagome giggled at the name she had given him last night. As she started to remember last night she blushed. _'It was magical. Oh well since I have nothing else to do I might as well explore. I wonder if this place has a library'._ She got dressed and headed out into the corridor.

After many hours of mindless searching and getting lost, she finally found the library. Kagome was in awe; in all her life she hadn't seen so many books. Wall to wall, shelves upon shelves of books, some looking just brought and some which looked older than her parents. Subjects ranging from Indian weaponry to horticulture. She looked along the shelves until she saw something that caught her eye. A huge book none labeled on one of the highest levels of the library. Kagome got a ladder standing against another wall and got the book down. She sat down at the table to give the book a good looking over. It was old; definitely old probably older than her grandfather's father. Brushing off some of the dust and grim, she found writing on it. Most people wouldn't recognize it but she having read a lot of books on old cultures and techniques recognized it as greek.

"hmm lets see what this says" she said aloud as she dusted the book more. "**η ιστορÎ¯α καταδικασμ­νη αÏŒ το αÎ¯μα**" . _'And daddy said I would have no use for the study of dead languages. Unladylike my foot' _she began to decipher the symbol until she translated the title. _'no no that's not possible. It's supposed to be just a myth. I can't believe it'_ kagome froze; she looked on shocked not believing her eyes as to what was in front of her. A book thought to be just superstitious nosense, a book thought to be lost for ages, something people argue over everywhere. The book whose title translated into **the history of the damned by blood**.

"it's the lost vampire book of the sands. I can't believe it's real"

'_but why does yasha have it'_ . she heard the door open and yasha's voice. Ksgome quicly but the book away and sat back down, trying to look nonchalant. She felt some kissing and sucking on her neck and she instantly relaxed and turned about to kiss him. After the kiss, yasha sat down across from her and looked at her.

"what?" she asked after observing his close scrutiny.

"I just can't believe you are mine. Shouldn't you be in heaven somewhere, or perhaps in the forest playing tricks on innocent men driving them out of their wits mad with love for you. I know not where you belong or where you should be but I am glad you chose here to rest you wings for a bit, gentle spirit.'

"why do you say such. You jest, but you make no sense" she replied looking deeply into his eyes

"I make no sense because you have driven the sense away and replaced it with devotion for you. I say such because no one as pure or beautiful as you could be a normal human. So.."He said jumping up in a dramatic stance "What are you my lovely wife. I know for sure you must be immortal for no beauty as such has a right to be diminished. Are you a siren from the sea that has sprouted legs to be among human for a spell? Shall you leave me on the next full moon when the tide is high? Or mayhap you a fairy from the wood coming to seek adventure and find more people that you're tender magic can capture, or a cupid working as a spy for your mistress Aphrodite"

Kagome giggled again. He was making such a spectacle of himself _'oh well I suppose I can play along' _"I say again good sir I know not of what you speak. I am not a siren, nor a wood nymph, nor a cupid. You have the most peculiar ideas"

"Ah now I know. I finally have you pinned down" inuyasha picked her up and began to dance "Just as I thought. You my dear sweet lady are an angel. An angel sent to redeem and comfort my cold, heartless, and lonely soul"

They danced and danced awhile, laughing and enjoying themselves. Their fun came to a stop when they heard a slight cough coming from the door. Looking up there stood Miroku and shippo. Shippo and Miroku smiling warmly at the pair.

"Oh good you're here. Come on kagome. We're going shopping in town"


End file.
